


Seek the Truth

by Silencium1, Slayerite



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Female Frisk (Undertale), Gen, Male Chara (Undertale), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Undertale Neutral Route - Neutral Pacifist Ending, SOUL absorption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 20:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silencium1/pseuds/Silencium1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayerite/pseuds/Slayerite
Summary: "Please. Take my soul... and seek the truth."Those were among the last words of Asgore Dreemurr, before taking his own life for the sake of Frisk leaving the Underground. But what did he mean by 'seek the truth'?Maybe it was a way for Frisk to know that he wants her to leave the Underground. Maybe he was being delusional in the last moments before his time ran out. Maybe he wants Frisk to tell the humans about the Monsters, in order to free them.Or maybe, just maybe, there was another way for Monsterkind to gain their long-desired freedom.





	Seek the Truth

Frisk could not believe it. She had crossed through the Underground a few times (all for Resetting mistakes that could only be solved at specific points, like giving Undyne water. Sorry, Undyne), and she finally managed to get to Asgore

 

_ “Human. It was nice to meet you. Goodbye,” Asgore had said, taking out his trident and smashing her mercy. _

 

She grumbled as she pushed herself up from the darkened floor, somehow unharmed from the fight from earlier.

 

_ “Ah… So that is how it is…” Asgore knelt down after the final blow she had dealt. _

 

Brushing her hair out of her face, Frisk took a look around, noticing that she did not recognize the area at all.

 

_ “Please... Young one… This war has gone on long enough. You have the power… Take my soul, and leave this cursed place,” he had said to the human girl, face filled with regret. _

 

Frisk was given two options in that instance; Fight, or Mercy. She felt like the answer was a no-brainer. So, like what she did with everyone else, she chose to spare Asgore.

 

_ “We could be like… Like a family…” Asgore finished, after telling of what they could do. Frisk smiled, walking toward the Boss Monster. _

 

For a moment, it seemed like everything would be better, with a new family underground. Frisk was intending to give the Monster a hug. But Asgore appeared to have realized a critical point.

 

_ “ _ _ No. That's just a fantasy, isn't it? Young one, when I look at you... I'm reminded of the human that fell here long ago... You have the same feeling of hope in your eyes. There is an ancient prophecy among our people... One day, a savior will come from the heavens. ...I believe the one that was prophesied was you. Somewhere in the world outside... There must be a way to free us from our prison. It pains me to give you this responsibility, but... Please. Take my soul... and  _ **_seek the truth_ ** _ ,” Asgore said, Frisk’s face becoming increasingly distraught. _

 

Frisk had not seen him take out a small dagger, just long enough to pierce the side of the already weakened king. 

 

(In the present, she began to walk around the dark area)

 

_ “Ha... ha... I'm sorry... I couldn't give you a simple, happy ending... But I believe your freedom... ...is what my son... ...what Asriel would have wanted,” Asgore weakly said, smiling as he turned to dust, leaving only a heavily-shuddering Soul. _

 

Frisk shuddered, continuing to look around for something, ANYTHING, to indicate anything on the new place she found herself in.

 

_ Tens of white pellets encircle the shuddering Soul. _

 

Looking ahead, Frisk noticed a familiar yellow twinkle in the distance, so she began to walk faster.

 

_ “No!” Frisk shouted, reaching before the Soul could be shattered. The Soul, surprisingly, reacted to her hands, so she cradled it close to her chest, wanting to use her own body to take the hit of the pellets. _

 

She was so close to the SAVE point that she could practically  _ feel _ it!

 

_ Frisk felt a tugging sensation on her own Soul, like a magnet. She looked down and saw Asgore’s Soul partially merge into her own chest. Her eyes widened in surprise, before the Soul slipped into it. _

 

She got to the SAVE point, hoping that she could still somehow, just maybe, reverse current events.

 

_ Frisk felt the wind get knocked out of her, looking ahead to see a very ticked-off Flowey, six Souls circling around him. “Nothing you did seemed to work with him, and even that old fool knew it. How about I remind you that, regardless of situation,” his face and voice became increasingly disturbing. “It’s still KILL or BE killed,” filling the room with chaotic laughter as the surroundings began to brighten. _

 

Frisk looked up, holding a cupped hand to her chest as she brought up her SAVE file. The new Soul felt… asleep. As if the absorption process took a lot of energy out of it. Her mouth dropped in confusion as she looked at her SAVE.

 

Frisk LV 1 183:46

The End

SAVE RETURN

 

The information it held was the same as the last time she remembered… but rather than the normal white-on-black it took on, it looked grayed out, in a darker gray background. Frisk did not understand what that meant, but she felt like it did not bring good news.

 

Suddenly, there was a loud crashing from behind her SAVE, and cracks appeared. Another crash, and her FILE was erased. Frisk’s eyes widened in horror. No, her only way to fix this, and it was destroyed! Another crash had the cracks spread across the entire interface.

 

With one last crash, her SAVE FILE broke into pieces, with Flowey’s face behind it. Of course he is smiling.

 

“Howdy. It’s me, Flowey! Flowey the Flower!”

 

Frisk could not believe it. She grit her teeth and stood up to look at him. In this black void, all there was was her and Flowey, whose face was flickering in and out of focus, like a television.

 

“Now, I’ve got to say,” The screen showing his face turned to resemble Asgore’s. “I did not expect you to react fast enough to snatch the old fool’s Soul,” the visage became grotesque. “ _ But now he’s dead! _ ”

 

Frisk looked around as laughter echoed around… wherever she was, covering her ears to block it out.

 

“No matter, as even without him taking himself out, I would’ve never gotten past him,” Flowey said, switching back to his normal face. “And now I’ve got the human Souls! Mmm… I can feel them wriggling… Aww, you’re feeling left out, aren’t you?” he mocked, laughing at the poor human. “All I need now is a single Soul… Before I become GOD. And with my newfound powers…” Flowey’s face became Toriel’s. “Monsters,” it became an exaggerated version of Frisk’s. “Humans,” it became three rotating circles. “Everyone,” it was now a color inversion of his normal face. “They’ll learn the REAL meaning of the this world.”

 

“Wh-what if I go back to my own SAVE file?” Frisk challenged, glaring up at the megalomaniac. However, she was only trying to cover up her own fears.

 

“I don’t think that you’ll be able to access your own file anymore,” Flowey said, laughing again. “Something must have happened to it when I was busy erasing it.”

 

Frisk hunched her shoulders in anger, looking Flowey in the eye(?) and took a defiant step forward. “I-I’ll fight you!” she exclaimed, trying to control her angered breathing.

 

“ … what? Do you really think you can stop ME, even with your stolen Soul?” Flowey asked in an amused tone. “Hee hee hee… You really ARE an idiot.”

 

The screen with Flowey’s face faded out of view, with the six Souls appearing one by one before disappearing once again. The area around her began to flash a dark red, and a massive… thing began to crawl towards Frisk. Frisk gulped, heart pounding in her throat, when the massive shape stopped in front of her.

 

An exaggeration of Flowey’s smile showed back up on a screen, the mouth dropping to show teeth, and the eyes opening sideways to reveal red and green eyes. The figure’s form finally revealed itself with a shrill and horrifying laugh, and from what she understood, an abomination of all things natural, magic, or otherwise.

 

It appears that she will have a long fight ahead of herself.

  
  
  


The wind was howling, the Souls have rebelled against the abomination, and now Flowey lies in front of Frisk. He put her through hell, but…

 

“Don’t tell me you’re thinking of sparing that thing.” a voice said. Frisk startled.

 

Chara, the boy who was a voice in her head. He had been with her since she fell down here, and has been a rather reluctant guide to her until Undyne, when he decided to actually help.

 

“Where have  _ you _ been for the last, I dunno,  _ hundred or so  _ LOADs _?! _ ” Frisk chastised the boy. Chara became quiet and “disconnected” shortly before Asgore’s fight. He apparently didn’t want to watch the fight between his father and “the fate of humans and monsters”.

 

“I was busy.” Chara tried, despite knowing Frisk wouldn’t have any of that.

 

“Busy doing what? Watching me get torn to pieces over and over again?” Frisk accused. Chara sighed.

 

“Fine. If you must know, you absorbing Dad’s soul must have knocked me out of communication, as I  _ was _ trying to contact you during the fight. I was only able to now.”

 

Frisk internally sighed. “Well regardless, why should I not spare Flowey?”

 

“Because think about it: if you spare it, it can get out of this place, and kill all your friends.” Chara offered. Frisk shuddered at the thought. No, that wouldn’t happen. She still had the SAVE. If Flowey tries to do anything, she can just go back.

 

“He can’t do anything, as I’ll just LOAD.” Frisk counters. Chara dryly laughs, then he gets serious.

 

“Well, I don’t know about you, but something feels… off about your SAVE FILE. Don’t ask how I know, by the way.” Chara retorts. Frisk’s heart beats slightly faster.

 

What if she couldn’t? Then she would be doomed to permanence, and it would be her fault. Just to be cautious, she reaches for her SAVE. It’s still there, but like Chara said, it feels… off. Like it wasn’t to be relied upon anymore. This was it.

 

“I… I don’t want to risk my friend’s happiness.” Frisk mentally whispers.

 

“Flowey the Flower is a threat to all your friends. Kill him, and the threat is neutralized.” Chara reasons.

 

“But… I don’t want to kill anyone.” Frisk weakly protests. Chara sighs.

 

“He’s only a flower without a soul. He can’t feel. Or at least that’s what I’ve been taught.” Chara says, muttering the last part.

 

Frisk didn’t know how to feel about this. On one hand, she had never killed anything in her life, not even during the RESETs. On the other hand, that… thing has the power to SAVE and LOAD as well, and it is a very real possibility that it has already killed her friends, if its psychopathic nature is anything to go by. Frisk finally made her choice.

 

Frisk raised her knife, and brought it down unto the flower. Flowey looked to her in psychotic glee.

 

“ **_I knew you had it in you!_ ** ” Flowey says. His face contorted, then morphed into a simple blank.

 

Finally, Frisk was out of that void. In front of her stood the remains of the being once known as Flowey the Flower. Frisk walks up to it, and looks down.

 

“It’s just a regular flower.” Chara comments. Frisk walks up to see the barrier.

 

“Go through the barrier, young one.” a different, deep voice tells Frisk. She startles. She feels she knows the voice.

 

“Asgore?” Frisk asks cautiously. She felt a mental nod to her from within her soul.

 

“Indeed I am, young one. We can talk more once we have left the underground. I am… unsure if this will last through the barrier or not, so you’d best hurry.” Asgore tells her. She nods. She sets her sights on the barrier.

 

Before the fight, the magic from the barrier felt like it could crush her like a bug at any moment should she try crossing it alone. Now however, it felt more bearable, as if she was beyond its capacity to contain. Frisk stepped through the barrier. Frisk could feel the pressure of the barrier on all sides of her, compressing at her, but she relented.

 

Finally, after feeling like forever, she got through the barrier. On the other side was a doorway not unlike the first one into the Ruins. She stepped through the doorway…

  
  
  


**_And_ **

 

**_Her_ **

 

**_World_ **

 

**_Was_ **

 

**_Filled_ **

 

**_With_ **

 

**_Light._ **

  
  
  


The first sight that greeted Frisk was a beautiful sunset, far off in the distance.

 

“Isn’t it beautiful?” Asgore says, apparently lost in thought at the sight.

 

“It sure is.” Chara whispers, then becomes completely quiet. Were Asgore and Chara even aware of one another?

 

“Chara?” Asgore asked, sounding very shocked, as if he wasn’t sure if it was just a figment of his imagination or real. He also sounded vaguely… hopeful?

 

“Yes?” Chara asks, unsure.

 

“Is… is it really you?” Asgore asks.

 

“I guess so…” Chara says, as if unsure himself.

 

“Yes he is here, Asgore. He’s been here since I first fell onto his grave.” Frisk informs him.

 

“It was her determination that awoke me from death.” Chara absentmindedly mentioned.

 

Frisk decides to sit leisurely at the ledge of the cliff, due to her feet killing her from lack of rest.

 

“Golly, I knew humans had lots of determination, but to actually persist after soul death itself?” Asgore says, apparently shocked of its apparent abilities.

 

A cold gust of wind buffeted Frisk. She shivered.

 

“Oh my, young one. It isn’t good to be out in the cold, especially this time of year. Perhaps we should seek shelter?” Asgore says, reasoning.

 

“Alright.” Frisk says, getting on her feet. She scans her surroundings, and spots in the distance a path. She carefully makes her way down. Frisk finally makes it to the path.

 

“Young one if I may ask, I didn’t get your name before our, ahem, fight.”

 

Frisk smiles inwardly.

 

“My name is Frisk.”

 

“Alright Frisk. It seems for now we are, for lack of a better term, stuck together, so do you remember what I told you?”

 

Frisk nodded.

 

“I do. I shall  **_seek the truth_ ** , and find another way to destroy the barrier.”


End file.
